The Little Merdog (Tyson1993's Sasha La Fleur version)
Tyson1993's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Plot: Sasha La Fleur longs for life on land and soon falls for the handsome prince, Charlie B. Barkin. Now She becomes a land dog like him. Cast: *''Ariel - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)'' *''Eric - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Flounder - Oliver (Oliver and Company; As a mercat)'' *''Extras with Oliver - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As a Pufferfish), Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, and Tracker (PAW Patrol; As merpups), and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants; As a mersquirrel)'' *''Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Extra with Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star (both from SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Scuttle - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs; As a merdog)'' *''Extra with Butch - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As a merdog)'' *''Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series)'' *''Flostam and Jestam - Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) (As eels)'' *''Grimsby - Rover Dangerfield (Rover Dangerfield)'' *''Chef Louis - Rusty Walrus (Crash Twinsanity)'' *''Carlotta - Daisy (Rover Dangerfield)'' *''Max - Chomper (The Land Before Time)'' *''Aquata - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; As a merdog)'' *''Andrina - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2: As a merdog)'' *''Arista - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961); As a merdog)'' *''Attina - Rita (Oliver and Company; As a merdog)'' *''Adella - Georgette (Oliver and Company; As a merdog)'' *''Alana - Colleen (Road Rovers; As a merdog)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Oscar (Shark Tale)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Priest - Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Shark - Liopleurodon (Walking with Dinosaurs)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Dogs at the Casino (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Crows (Dumbo)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Manny, Sid, Diego, and other Ice Age animals (Ice Age), Various Robin Hood animals (Robin Hood (1973), Monsters (Monsters Inc.), Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Carface's Thugs (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Washerwomen - Vera (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Duchess (The Aristocats), and Eve (Alpha and Omega)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Scat Cat's Alley Cats (The Aristocats)'' *''Merpeople - Merpups (PAW Patrol), Various dogs from Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, Cats and Dogs, All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise, and Oliver and Company; As merdogs, and Seaponies (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) Scenes: # ''The Little Merdog Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 2 - Squidward's Concert ("Daughters of Top Cat")'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 3 - Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Ship'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 4 - Sasha Meets Jeremy'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 5 - Belladonna Watches Sasha'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 7 - To the Surface'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 9 - Charlie B. Barkin is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 11 - Sasha's Hidden Treasure'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 12 - Belladonna's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 13 - In Charlie B. Barkin's Kingdom'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 17 - Belladonna Takes Change'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 20 - Belladonna's Wrath'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' # ''The Little Merdog Part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used:'' * ''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used:'' * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989)'' * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996)'' * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The series (1996-1998)'' * ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)'' * ''Oliver and Company (1988)'' * ''SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present)'' * ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004)'' * ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015)'' * ''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' * ''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)'' * ''Cats and Dogs (2001)'' * ''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010)'' * ''Rover Dangerfield (1991)'' * ''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' * ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' * ''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' * ''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' * ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' * ''101 Dalmatians: The series (1997-1998)'' * ''Road Rovers'' * ''Crash Twinsanity'' * ''Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers'' * ''BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs'' * ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' * ''Ice Age (2002)'' * ''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' * ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' * ''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' * ''The Aristocats (1970)'' * ''Robin Hood (1973)'' * ''Over the Hedge (2006)'' * ''Alpha and Omega (2010)'' * ''The Land Before Time (1988)'' * ''The Land Before Time 4: Journey to the Mists (1996)'' * ''The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997)'' * ''The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001)'' * ''The Land Before Time 9: Journey to the Big Water (2002)'' * ''The Land Before Time (TV series)'' * ''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016)'' * ''Monsters Inc. (2001)'' * ''The Lion King (1994)'' * ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' * ''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' * ''Timon and Pumbaa (TV series)'' * ''Tarzan (1999)'' * ''Shark Tale (2004)'' * ''Finding Nemo (2003)'' * ''Finding Dory (2016)'' * ''Bambi (1942)'' * ''Bambi II (2006)'' * ''PAW Patrol'' * ''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)'' (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav ''Gallery:' Sasha the merdog by bluekrovsky-dcqhcia.png|Sasha La Fleur as Ariel Lady merdog commission for rowerlotstudios1993 by bluekrovsky-dcrqejy.png|Lady as Aquata dixie_merdog___request_for_rowerlotstudios1993_by_bluekrovsky_dctc3s6-fullview.png|Dixie as Andrina Perdita merdog request for rowerlotstudios1993 by bluekrovsky-dcrjxni.png|Perdita as Arista Rita and georgette for rowerlotstudios1993 by bluekrovsky-dcs4twi.png|Rita and Georgette as Attina and Adella annabelle_merdog___for_rowserlotstudios1993_by_bluekrovsky_dctuk7q-fullview.png|Annabelle as Ariel's Aunt Oliver the Mer-Kitten.png|Oliver as Flounder MLP_The_Movie_Spike_the_Pufferfish_official_artwork.png|Spike, paw_patrol__mer_pups__by_kreazea-dc25vqm.jpg|Zuma, Marshall, Tracker, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Everest, Rubble, Sandy_Cheeks_Mer-Squirrel.png|Sandy Cheeks as Extras Squidward.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star as extras Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Scuttle untitled_drawing_by_tcr11050-dd0fphg.png|The Little Merdog Poster untitled_drawing_by_tcr11050-dd69dir.png|Sasha La Fleur and her Merdog Sisters Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs